The Wolf and the Dragon
by barriese
Summary: A different war, a different story. The Avatar is still missing, so an alliance must be made between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes. A Sokka and Azula story, with some Zuko and Katara. Aang will appear later. Mature for violence and sex. First fanfic, reviews are welcomed and appreciated, as are ideas and suggestions. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf and the Dragon

_This story takes place in an alternate storyline in the Avatar universe. Instead of the Fire Nation being the aggressors in the 100 years war, it was the Earth kingdom that attacked and wiped out the Air Nomads. The war raged on for almost a hundred years, and the numbers of the Earth Kingdom army were too much for the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes to handle separately. Faced with imminent defeat, these two groups, longtime rivals, hold a secret, desperate meeting to discuss the possibilities of an alliance…_

_Prologue_

Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe was a master at sailing. Nobody in his tribe could weave ships through icebergs like he. "Keep her steady, men!" he cried, as his ship swung its' way towards the dock. _"_Why did the meeting have to take place here?" he thought. He gazed up at the huge volcano that protruded from the small, crescent shaped island. The ship finally stopped, and ropes were used to tie the ship to the dock. "It seems both Arnook and the Fire Nation delegation have already arrived", he said, after taking notice of the other Water Tribe longboat and the Fire Nation cruiser already stationed at the dock. He told Bato, his second in command, to hold the ship, and then he slowly walked his way towards the tent that had been set at the base of the volcano. He lifted the tent flap, and moved his way inside.

"Our navy holds the Earth Kingdom at bay, for now, but sooner or later, they will overwhelm our ships", a man dressed in Fire Nation attire said. "My brother is held captive by the Earth King after his failed assault against Gaoling, and his son, my nephew, was killed in an sabotage attempt at Ember Island. Our situation is dire, which is why we turn to you, Arnook, and you, Hakoda." Hakoda stayed silent, making the conncection that this must be Prince Ozai. Arnook stood up, nodded at his equal from his sister tribe, and spoke.

"Prince Ozai, our two nations have always been at odds with each other" Arnook said. "We have no reason to trust each other; and only desperation has led me and Chief Hakoda to this meeting."

Ozai nodded gravely, and replied, "I understand your trepidation, Chief Arnook. That is why my father, Fire Lord Azulon, has authorized me to make this deal. He suggests an alliance, both militarily and economically, sealed by a twin marriage. I have both a son and a daughter, and understand that Chief Hakoda has the same. Let my heir Prince Zuko be bethrothed to Hakoda's daughter, and Princess Azula betrothed to his son."

Hakoda was shocked by this. The Fire Nation nobility was typically among the most elite in the world. They almost never wed outsiders, especially poor Water Tribesmen. Hakoda thought, "They must be truly desperate."

Chief Arnook looked as though he was considering the deal. "Prince Ozai!" he said, "Might Chief Hakoda and I confer?" Ozai nodded and left the tent. "Hakoda, I know you must be shocked by this turn of events, and I know you don't want to sacrifice your children. But we need this alliance. Our survival is at stake." Arnook said.

"I understand. This is my duty as chief." said Hakoda. Hakoda then left the tent, and walked to his ship in silence. The crew looked at him expectantly. "Bato, set sail for home. We have a new ally." The crew cheered and went about their tasks with renewed energy. "Kya will not pleased with the alliance terms" he whispered to his first mate and best friend, "But this will ensure that we will survive this war."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Snow gently fell in the South Pole. In the village where Sokka live, children ran around, playing tag. Their mothers carefully watched them, while quietly chatting amongst themselves. Sokka, being sixteen years old, was already considered a man and too old to play those childish games. However, Sokka somewhat yearned to be young again. Being a man meant picking up the spear, putting on war paint and armor, and defending the village. Sokka used to be eager to be a man, until his first battle.

_Six months ago… "And then the penguin said to the iceberg- BOOM. A resounding shake interrupted Bato's joke. Hakoda and Bato both leapt to their feet. "Earthbenders!" Bato exclaimed. He ran out of the hut. Hakoda turned to the weapon rack and grabbed a spear, then after hesitating for a second, tossed Sokka his club. Sokka followed Hakoda out into the village center. Kids were crying, and mothers ran to help them…_

Sokka stopped watching the children and and turned around, just in time to see a ship sail into view. "Dad!" He leapt off the wall he was sitting on, and starting to move towards the harbor. The sails furled up on the ship, and it glided alongside the dock. Other families waited for their loved ones, among them Sokka's mother and sister. Sokka shared an excited glance with his fifteen year old sister, and waited for his father. Bato jumped out first and ruffled Sokka's hair. Hakoda was next, and a there was nervous expression on his face. "Why does he look sick?" Sokka thought. Hakoda kissed Katara on the cheek, hugged his son, and then kissed his wife. The family started to walk towards the tent they shared.

_Large rocks rolled towards the village. Sokka could see in the distance more rocks being dropped off a large ship, flying Earth Kingdom colors. The other warriors in the tribe circled around Hakoda, and awaited instructions. "Bato, take four men with bows and spears and work around their flank. Dake, hold the village with the older men. I'll take the rest and go up the middle. Sokka, you're with me." Hakoda said. The rocks were flying around them more often now. Sokka could see that the Earth Kingdom soldiers got around larger boulders, then shot off smaller, more accurate pieces. Earth Kingdom warriors, brandishing spears charged at the tribesmen. Sokka gulped nervously, and gripped his club. "Hold the line!" Hakoda yelled. Steel clashed with bone weapons and hide shields, and a man charged at Sokka…_

"Hakoda, you can't be serious! I won't allow you to take away my children!" Sokka had never seen his mother so angry. Her eyes bulged in a somewhat disturbing manner, and she was waving her arms wildly. Sokka and Katara looked at each other, and wordlessly left the tent, hearing both of their parents voices increase in volume. When they reached the outer wall, Katara turned to Sokka.

"So. What do you think?" she asked. Sokka had so many emotions swirling around in his head, and all he could manage was a noncommittal shrug. Katara nodded, "I know what you mean. It's complete nonsense, having to go off and marry a stranger." Another voice interrupted her.

"I know sweetie, but this war." Sokka and Katara both turned to see their Gram Gram emerge from the village. "I heard from Bato" she said. "You two must realize that this war is going very badly. Apart from a few raids here and there, we have been spared the worst. But there is only so much time left unless something is done."

"But Gram Gram!", Katara said, "You left the North after you forced into a marriage you didn't want! How could you condone this!"

"I was selfish", Gram Gram said. "You two don't have that luxury, unfortunately. You must do this. We all must make sacrifices for the tribe." She sent a knowing glance to Sokka…

_ Sokka ducked under the spear. "That was close." Another jab, but Sokka parried the thrust, and swung his club toward the enemy. Sokka heard a sickening crunch, and felt a warm spray hit his face. His enemy crumpled, and Sokka looked at his club. It was covered in red. "Charge!" Hakoda cried. Sokka ran forward, besides his fellow tribesmen. He tripped over a body, and his face hit the snow. His father hauled him up. The enemy was in full retreat. Sokka turned back, and looked the man he killed. "Man", Sokka thought. "Did he have a family? Are his crying themselves to sleep because they miss their dad? Will they starve without him?" Sokka turned away from the gory sight, and vomited into the snow. Hakoda rubbed Sokka's back, knowing what Sokka was going through. Hakoda looked Sokka in the eye._

_ "Sokka, taking a life is never easy. But you did your duty. You have gained much honor. I'm very proud of you. You did what was required of you, for the good of your people"…_

Sokka looked at his sister. "Katara, we have a duty. We must do what is required of us. If that means marrying these flamers, then so be it." Katara smiled at the small joke.

"Good", said Gram Gram. "Your escort arrives in three days to bring you to the Fire Nation. The Moon and the Ocean spirits will protect you. You are children of the wolf, and are a match for any dragon out there."

**Meanwhile, in Ba-Sing-Se….**

"Your grace, our spies report that the Fire Nation and Water Tribes have made a marriage alliance. We should intercept this ship, and capture Water Tribesmen. This will give us significant hostages."

"You're right, Long Fang. This alliance must be nipped in the bud. Right, Dragon of the West?"

Iroh looked up. He was held up against the dungeon door with heavy chains. He hadn't eaten in two day, and was beaten regularly. "My brother will give you a royal welcome." Iroh said. "The dragon is not to be trifled with."

The king frowned. "Guards, it seems Prince Iroh hasn't learned his lesson. I think the whip this time. If he passes out, wake him up."

As the king and his advisors left the chamber, screams of agony followed them. "Spirits", Iroh prayed, "Protect my family. This alliance is all we have left." Pain followed, and Iroh passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The day had finally come. The sleek Fire Nation cruiser pulled into the icy harbor. To say Sokka was nervous was an understatement. He had hunted on his own before, helped build the ice wall surrounding the village, and taken a man's life. But this was a different kind of battle. His father squeezed his shoulder. It was good to know that Hakoda, the mighty war chief, was just as nervous. A bridge descended from the ship, and an officer walked down the plank. "Greetings, Chief Hakoda." he said. "Fire Lord Azulon sends his well wishes. My name is Admiral Jeong Jeong. We hope to leave in a few minutes, so please say your goodbyes."

Sokka turned towards his parents. He noticed that Katara had tears in her blue eyes. His mother held them both in a tight embrace.

"Be careful", she said. "Look after each other. I'm going to miss you two terribly." Sokka's mother was barely holding back tears. "May the Moon and Ocean protect and bless you." His father hugged Katara, and whispered something to her. Then he turned to Sokka, and grasped his arm, in the traditional Water Tribe way. This greeting or farewell was reserved for someone you considered your close equal.

"Sokka, you have grown to be a true warrior. I know that you will protect your sister the best you can." Hakoda continued on, "Be yourself. Let Princess Azula get to know you. Remember, she's probably just as nervous as you are. But, you're gonna do just fine with her. It's in our blood." Sokka saw his mother roll her eyes behind his father, and Sokka let out a chuckle. The officer appeared again.

"Come, Sokka, Katara. It's time." With those two words the siblings were rushed onto the ship. As the ship pulled out of the harbor, they waved goodbye to their parents and their tribe. Sokka said, "Goodbye South Pole. I wonder when I'll see you again." He hugged his sister, and hoped he would be brave enough for this new adventure.

_The Fire Nation Palace_

"The ship should be here in about a week. I must admit, I'm a bit nervous. What if he's a hairy barbarian, who has a horrible odor?"

Zuko laughed at his sister, "I fear the same thing. It's no more than you deserve!" Azula rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Zuzu." she said. She laughed inwardly as her brother grew red from the nickname. "Let's go the royal library and research the genetics of these tribesmen. Learning a bit of their histories and customs couldn't hurt either." Zuko nodded at his sisters' idea, and they both left their dinner to find out all they could about their betrothed.

The hours passed quickly in the library, and the candles were brought out by servants as the night grew darker. Zuko snapped a book shut. "Well," he said. "I'm tired of reading. Fire Sage Lee-Shang writes in the most boring manner possible." Azula agreed with her brothers' sentiment. She was very well read, but reading for hours on end would take their toll on any person. "Azula?" She looked up at Zuko, who looked suddenly scared.

"Zuko, don't worry yourself. I know you're worried. I am too. But you're the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Please conduct yourself accordingly. We must appear strong to our new allies." Zuko didn't look too reassured, so she went on. "Listen. This is the only way to possibly save our nation. Do you want to be exterminated, like the Air Nomads? We have a duty. Don't disappoint grandfather and father." With this last sentence she left Zuko in the library, and didn't stop until she reached her chamber.

She flopped into her massive bed. Azula didn't like to show weakness in front of her brother, she believed royalty should exude strength at all times. However, on thought nagged at her brain, so much so that she couldn't sleep for hours. "What if he doesn't like me?"

_The Ship_

A few days had passed, and Sokka was up early. The sunrise was beautiful. It reflected on the waves like something out of Gram Gram's stories. Sokka sensed movement, and saw Jeong Jeong move beside him. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" The admiral asked. Sokka nodded in agreement. "You see Sokka, firebenders get their power from the sun. It makes us all early risers. That's something to keep in mind when you are married!" Jeong Jeong said. Sokka laughed. They both just admired the scene for a moment. Sokka turned to the scarred admiral, and asked, "Admiral, do you have any advice for talking the prin-" _Whoosh!_ A hand made of rock whizzed past Jeong Jeong's head. "Down!" The admiral cried. Fire blasts erupted around them, and more rock hands went to meet them. Sokka tried to rise and attack the assassins, but Jeong Jeong stopped him. "Go find your sister!" he said. "I'll take care of this scum!" He shot a massive fireball out from his hand, then followed it up with more punches and kicks, dealing fire in every direction.

Sokka hated to run. He felt like such a coward. But he knew that his sister needed him. Sokka rounded the corridor he was drenched from head to toe. "UGH!" he cried. "Katara, do I look like an earthbender?!" His sister bended the water off of him, and sailed back into her pouch.

"Sokka, what should we do?" she asked. Sokka didn't want to admit that he didn't know what to do exactly. It had always been his dad giving orders, making plans. His father's voice rang out in his head, _"Protect your sister." _

"We need to find cover and hide this one out. We will just get in the way. Let's head to the bridge. There should be plenty of Fire Nation soldiers there." Katara nodded in agreement. They both made wove their way through the maze of corridors until they reached the bridge. Sokka swung open the heavy steel door, entered the room, and saw several Fire Nation bodies on the ground. "Oh no." He thought. "Katara, get out of here!" He cried, but then saw it was too late. Several men, wearing dark green robes and circular hats emerged from the shadows. The man in center said, "Take them alive." Then three pairs of stone hands raced towards the siblings.

Katara, quick as an arrow, shot out a water whip to meet one of the pairs coming toward them. The water managed to change the trajectory of the stone hands, and they thudded into the wall next to them. Sokka wasn't a bender, but he had managed to get his trusty boomerang out in time. He hurled it, with dead on accuracy, and the pair of stone hands coming toward him exploded. But nothing was going to stop the third pair, and they were zooming towards Katara, and were about to make contact, when a fire blast exploded them in mid air. Jeong Jeong appeared from the side door and dealt two more fire punches to send two of the enemy soldiers scurrying from the room. One of them was trapped between the furious admiral and the wall, however.

"Surrender, now." Said Jeong Jeong. "Tell us what you know, and you will not be harmed." The earthbenders eyes slanted with determination, and he brought his hand towards his own neck. Jeong Jeong tried to leap forward the stop him, but it was too late. Sokka heard a "_Crack!", _and the earthbender crumpled to ground. He had broke his own neck rather than be taken captive. Jeong Jeong nudged the body with his foot, and let out a sigh. "For Agni's sake." He said. "This is the third one that's done this." He turned to the two siblings and said, "Come to my cabin. I'll tell you what I know.

A few hours later, and the ship was underway yet again. It appeared the attackers had used the cover of darkness to infiltrate the ship. If they had attacked earlier, while the sun was still weak, their attack might have prevailed.

Sokka asked the grizzled admiral standing before himself and Katara, "Jeong Jeong, who were those men exactly? And what were they after?" Jeong Jeong's eyes were full with worry when answered.

"We believe they were Dai Li agents, Sokka; the best killers in the Earth Kingdom. They have a fanatical devotion to the Earth King. As you saw, they would rather die than be disgrace by capture. We have yet to capture one alive. As for your second question, I cannot say for sure what they were after. If they wanted the ship, they would have attacked the engine room to disable it." That was all Jeong Jeong said, but Sokka felt like he was holding back. "We should arrive in a few more days." Jeong Jeong continued on, in a clear attempt to change the subject. "I sent a messenger hawk to the capital to tell them of this attack, so more ships are being sent for an escort. The Fire Lord is eager to ensure your safety."

_The Fire Nation Palace_

"It was a close call. Our benders barely managed to chase them off. Our marriages were almost over before they started. I wonder why they attacked that ship. It was a risky move, deep within our own lines."

Azula listened to her brother, and replied. "Zuko, they must have known our betrothed were on that ship. They know how important this alliance is. The real concern is how they knew. Their spies must have infiltrated our highest war councils."

The two siblings shared a look of concern. When they were children, they considered each other as rivals. Their grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, put a stop to that. "We are at war, and fighting for our survival." Azula remembered his words exactly. "We cannot afford to fight amongst ourselves. You two must always put up a united front against our enemies." That conversation had made the two realize that some things were bigger than petty rivalries.

"I assume you two have heard?" Azula and Zuko whipped their heads around to see their father standing there. Prince Ozai continued on, "Your betrothed are safe. There is a reason I recalled Admiral Jeong Jeong from the front lines and sent him on this mission. I trust him completely, and he's a highly accomplished officer and bender. Speaking of which, you two should go practice your firebending forms." Azula and Zuko bowed, and ran to go to the practice yard.

Prince Zuko was a very good firebender, and getting better everyday. But Princess Azula was a protégé, the best since her Uncle Iroh, and possibly since Avatar Roku. Her blue fire lasted longer, and burned much hotter than the average firebenders'. She had also showed promise in producing lightning, something her father gave her private tutelage on.

The two ended their practice with stretching and meditation. Their Uncle Iroh insisted a warrior must be sound of both mind and body. Zuko must have been thinking the same thing, since he interrupted the meditation by saying, "I miss Uncle. Do you think he's okay?"

Azula opened her eyes. "He's much too valuable of a hostage to kill. He's the crown prince, the heir to the Fire Throne. But ever since Lu-Ten's death, he hasn't been the same. The old Uncle would have never gotten captured." She stopped, remembering her cousin. He had played with her and Zuko, and was beloved by the nobles and commoners alike. He had died heroically. While on a war foundry inspection on Ember Island, the place was bombed by Earth Kingdom spies. Lu-Ten had raced into the collapsing building, pulling out several workers and returning to get more. But he didn't come out in time, and he was crushed by the roof when it finally fell apart. There was a massive state funeral, and Fire Lord Azulon made Lu-Ten an honorary Dragon post-mortem. "It's time for bed. Goodnight, Zuko." Azula got up and proceeded to her chamber.

Azula woke to loud knocking on her door. She slipped on a robe, and answered. A servant bowed low, and said, "Forgive me, princess. But you are summoned."

Azula was used to sleeping in, and was quite irate. "What is the meaning of this?" She yelled. "The palace had better be on fire."

The servant gulped nervously, and whispered, "They are here, princess. The Water Tribesmen. Their ship has just entered the harbor."

Azula felt herself grew pale, and had to stop herself from nervously shaking. "Very good." She said. "Summon my servants. I must look my best." She slammed the door shut, and let out a nervous laugh. _This is it, she thought. Time to meet my wolf. Let's hope he is worthy of this dragon. _


	4. Chapter IV- Meet, Greet, and Teach

Chapter IV

Sokka had never seen anything like this place. There were dozens, perhaps, hundreds of ships in the harbor. Huge war battleships, encased in steel, tiny fishing vessels, and luxury cruise ships all were at anchor next to each other. The whole place was a hub of activity, with sailors making repairs, tradesmen hawking goods from ship to ship, and customs officials keeping track of incoming cargo ships. All stopped their jobs though, and stared, when the ship Sokka was on sailed by. It had seemed news of their arrival preceded them.

"Slow engines!" Jeong Jeong shouted. "Make ready for docking. All hands on deck, and prepare to lower drawbridge!"

Sokka was at the head of the ship and saw what could only be an official welcoming party. Scores of soldiers, clad in red armor, were lined up in perfect formation. A huge Fire Nation banner was raised, and Sokka was pleased to see a blue Water Tribe banner next to it. The ship came to a stop, and the bridge was lowered. Jeong Jeong led the way, and Sokka and Katara followed him down. A tall man was waiting for them, with his hair in a top knot, and long black hair and a trim goatee.

"Greeting, Sokka and Katara. The Fire Nation is blessed and honored by your presence. My name is Prince Ozai, second born son of Fire Lord Azulon, and the father of your betrothed. The Fire Lord regrets he could not be here, but pressing war business got in the way, as it often does."

Sokka and Katara bowed low. "We are honored to make your acquaintance." Said Katara, as proper as ever.

"Nice to meet ya!" Said Sokka, not noticing that had slammed her hand against her forehead in embarrassment. Oblivious to his improper greeting, Sokka continued. "It's been a long and hazardous trip, but we are very happy to be here. Do you know when dinner is? I could stand to eat."

The expression on Prince Ozai's face was somewhere between confusion and amusement, but he quickly recovered and said, "How about we retire to the palace? We have a great deal to discuss, and there are some important people you should meet." He turned away and started to walk, but turned around, and said with a smile playing on his lips, "Dinner will also be served."

The whole party started to walk up a hill, and Sokka could see a huge building ahead, with walls and guards surrounding it. As they walked, Katara punched Sokka in the arm. "Could you forget about food for one second, and remember your manners? You better act more mature in front of the princess." With that she walked ahead and engaged in conversastion with Prince Ozai. Sokka went red with embarrassment. "_C'mon Sokka." _He thought. _"Pull it together. Your entire tribe is counting on you." _He straightened up, puffed out his chest, and started to walk more confidently.

The gates swung open, and guards lined the walkway leading into the palace. The party climbed a short flight of stairs, and the inner doors opened, revealing a magnificent ballroom. The walls were red with gold trim, with expensive furniture scattered about and rich tapestries hanging on the walls. What interested Sokka the most were the two people standing in the center of the room.

The young man was wearing armor, and had his hair arranged in a topknot. He stood ramrod straight and gazed directly ahead as if at attention. The girl next to him could only have been his sister. She was a little shorter than her brother, and had the same pale skin and gold eyes. She also wore armor, but Sokka noticed she had quite the womanly figure underneath it. Her hair was arranged in bun, but she had two strands hanging down that framed her face. She stood a bit more casually, but she still exuded confidence. A smile, very similar to Prince Ozai's, drew Sokka's eyes. _Moon and Ocean. _Sokka thought. _She's absolutely stunning. _

Azula had eyed the two Water Tribesmen as they followed her father towards her. Azuala took great pride in her ability to instantly make correct assumptions about people just by looking at them. The girl had hair tied back, except for two stands that went across her cheeks and tied back behind her. Azula could tell by the way she moved that she was a waterbender. She read that waterbenders tend to move loosely, since their bending was all about flexibility and adjusting in battle. _She seems pretty enough. Zuko ought to be happy. _She shot a glance at Zuko, and sensed his nervousness. She then turned her attention toward the Water Tribe boy. He was tall, taller than her, and had his hair in some strange bunch at the back. _Must be some barbarian haircut. _Azula could that his arms had some muscle, probably due to working with heavy weaponry. Azula knew that the Water Tribe made their weapons out of animal bone and whatever stone they could find. His eyes drew her attention immediately. They were blue, no, they were more than that; two oceans on his face. Azula got a feeling she never had experienced before. "_I'm actually attracted to him." _She thought. "_But it takes more than looks to make a husband, or so I'm told. Let's see if he is worthy." _

The two pairs faced each other, and bowed. "Sokka and Katara, children of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, meet my children, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula, your betrothed." Said Prince Ozai. Azula saw Sokka smile at her. "_How inappropriate. Most avert their eyes when I pass. I like it." _she thought.

Ozai continued on, "You four will all continue your education and training here at the palace, until further notice. You four will be safe more safe here than you would in the South Pole, which is why Sokka and Katara came here. Private tutors will instruct you in history, economics, and military strategy. Also, you will continue to improve your martial ability. Sokka, I am summoning the best swordsman in the world to teach you the way of the sword. Katara, I am sorry to say that all Waterbending masters are currently occupied with the war, but you have full access to the palace gardens, which should be an excellent space to practice your waterbending."

Sokka and Katara bowed to Prince Ozai. "Thank you, sir." Katara said. "Your generosity towards us will not be forgotten."

Ozai tipped his head in recognition of their thanks. "Now I must meet with the war council…" Azula suddenly felt herself panic a bit. "_Does he expect us to spend time alone together?! _She thought_. "I am most definitely not ready for that."_ "…So Zuko and Sokka will go to their quarters, which are next to each other. Azula, please take Katara to her chambers." Ozai then turned and went down an adjacent hallway.

An awkward moment happened, with all of the teenagers avoiding eye contact, and nobody speaking a word. Sokka looked around with a disappointed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Said Zuko.

"He forgot about dinner." Said Sokka, with perhaps the most miserable face on that Azula had ever seen. Zuko let out an a short laugh, then Katara and Azula, and eventually Sokka joined in.

The sheer size of the imperial palace astounded Sokka. Zuko led him up countless stairs and through innumerable doors in order to reach their rooms. Sokka noticed tapestries of firebenders in action, portraits of previous firelords, and relics encased in glass display tables. When they arrived, Zuko asked, "Any questions, Sokka?

Sokka answered, "Yeah, when do they serve meals? Do you know who my sword teacher is? What do you do for fun around here?"

Zuko had never met anyone quite like this tribesman. Sokka had a smile on his face during the walk, he asked incessant questions about the palace, and he was distracted by every little thing they had come across.

Zuko replied, "Well meals are served whenever you want, just tell a servant you're hungry. Your master is probably going to be Piandao. He taught me how to use dual dao swords, and he's a genius. And as for fun… I don't know. The palace hasn't been fun since my Uncle and cousin left. But I like to go to the library. The possibilities are endless when you read. Or at least that's what my uncle likes to say. "

"TO THE LIBRARY!" Sokka yelled.

Zuko learned a lot about the Southern Water Tribe from Sokka that day in the library, far more than the books had taught him. The tribe was poor, much poorer than their northern counterpart. The South lacked natural harborage, so larger ships had trouble stopping there. Larger ships had to crash their way through the ice to get to the village where Sokka was from. The boats his tribe used were so light, that by using ropes and ice bison, they could be hauled on land. Sokka said that waterbenders probably could have created a larger, permanent harbor, but his sister was the only one left. When Zuko asked where they all went, Sokka's bright blue eyes went dark, and he said, "We don't know. The Earth Kingdom took some, some others died fighting. A few more went north, when we heard the Northern Water Tribe was under siege."

Zuko asked, "How do earthbenders fight in the poles? It's all ice, right?"

Sokka explained the Earth Kingdom strategy. The heavy Earth Kindgom battleships, called icebreakers, would carry several tons of earth with them. Using earthbending, they would unload it, and break of hundreds of smaller pieces to use as ammunition. The slippery conditions in the pole made it extremely difficult to use powerful earthbending stances, because those needed perfect balance and precision. It's hard to balance in heavy snow and ice, unless you were born to it. So the earthbenders were basically just mobile catapults, tossing small boulders at heavy speeds. The earth kingdom had lately started to send more warriors down, fighting the tribesman with weapons rather than bending.

"But they never really invade." Said Sokka. "My dad thinks they only attack to keep us bottled up, and distracted. They don't want us raiding the Earth Kingdom, or fighting alongside the Fire Nation."

"That makes sense." Zuko replied. "We have been on the front lines for so long. Our men are exhausted, and our coffers aren't much better. The Southern Water Tribe opening a second front could tip the balance in our favor, or at least give us a moments rest. My uncle always said that even though fire and water are opposites, that makes them much more dangerous when used in conjunction."

"You've mentioned your uncle several times. Where is he? He sounds like a great man." Zuko hung his head, and told Sokka about Crown Prince Iroh. General Iroh was one of the best firebenders alive, if not the best. He was known as an extremely cunning commander, but when his son died, something in him was lost. He tried to launch a desperate assault on the city of Gaoling. Gaoling was home to a branch of the Earth Kingdom treasury, and Iroh hoped to replenish the Fire Nation's war chest by assaulting the city. His army had breached the walls, and was formed up for attack. Victory was in his grasp, when a young earthbender caused an avalance from a mountain behind Fire Nation siege lines. The heavy weaponry of the army was destroyed, and half of the force was cut off from the other. The besieged earthbenders and warriors poured out of the gates in an attack, and a Fire Nation officer, one Colonel Mongke, changed sides at the last second and attacked the Fire Nation troops from the rear. General Iroh stayed behind, in order to buy time for his soldiers to retreat. He was captured, and hadn't been seen since. While Zuko was telling the story, he hadn't noticed Azula and Katara appear behind him.

"Yes, it was all very sad." said Azula. "But that's why an officer cannot be emotionally compromised. It leads to disaster."

Zuko whipped around, and was about to start yelling at his sister, when Sokka stepped in between them.

"Iroh loved his son, and from what I can tell, acted honorably. That's all any man or woman can do."

Azula gave him a curious look, opened her mouth, then closed it, at apparent loss for words. Katara asked, "There is something I always wondered. The last Avatar was Fire Nation, right? He died over a hundred years ago, and the next one vanished. So what really happ-"

"You want to know the story of Avatar Roku, and the beginning of the war?" Azula asked. Katara nodded, then Azula stuck her head out the door, and yelled for servant.

Zuko asked why she did that, and Azula replied, "It's a long story Zuzu. We are going to need some snacks."


End file.
